vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Xerneas
Summary Xerneas (Japanese: ゼルネアス Zeruneasu) is a Fairy Type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation VI. It is the mascot for Pokémon X. It is Yveltal's counterpart. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Xerneas Origin: Pokémon (Pokémon X and Y) Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown, likely several centuries old at least. Classification: Life Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon, Avatar of Life, Pokémon, Xerxer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Gravity Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Can grant Immortality (Type 1), Life Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Plant Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Can change the Terrain, Energy Draining, Ice Manipulation, Healing, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Telepathy, Flight. Attack Potency: Multi Continent level (Was being used by Lysandre to power AZ's Ultimate Weapon) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic, possibly higher (Comparable to Zygarde) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Multi-Continent level (Exactly as strong as Yveltal, survived Yveltal's best attack in the movie) Stamina: Superhuman (Fought off Yveltal) Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown, likely high. Weaknesses: Steel and Poison Type moves. Fairy Aura's effects can be reversed if a fighter has Aura Break. Notable Attacks/Techniques: See here for all the moves Xerneas can use. * Fairy Aura: Xerneas can increase the damage of Fairy Type attacks in battle. * Geomancy: Xerneas' signature move. Xerneas charges up sharply increasing its special attack, special defense, and speed. It can also be used to restore those who have perished to Yveltal's Oblivion Wing. However it cannot restore them if too much time has passed since they perished. * Aurora Beam: Xerneas fires a multicolored beam of energy from its antlers. It may lower the opponent's attack. * Horn Leech: Xerneas jabs the opponent with its antlers. This also restores its health by half of the damage dealt. * Gravity: Xerneas increases gravity in the area forcfully grounding those in the air and preventing them from taking off. * Heal Pulse: Xerneas releases a pulse of energy that heals who ever Xerneas chooses. * Aromatherapy: Xerneas releases a soothing scent that cures itself and its allies of status conditions. * Ingrain: Xerneas roots itself in place to gradually restore health over time. * Take Down: Xerneas recklessly charges the opponent. This also causes some recoil damage to Xerneas. * Light Screen: Xerneas sets up a protective psychic screen around itself and its allies that halves the damage of special attacks. * Moonblast: Xerneas draws power from the moon into a sphere and fires it at the opponent. It may also lower their special attack. * Megahorn: Xerneas harshly stabs its opponents with its antlers. * Night Slash: Xerneas coats its antlers with a dark energy and slashes at the opponent with the them. It has a high chance of dealing critical damage. * Psych Up: Xerneas copies the opponent's stat changes. * Misty Terrain: Xerneas fills the terrain with a mist that protects all those who are grounded from status conditions and halves the damage of Dragon Type moves. * Nature Power: Xerneas draws power from nature and attacks. Its secondary effects depend upon the current environment. * Close Combat: Xerneas throws a barrage of attacks the opponent up close. This also lowers Xerneas' defense and special defense. * Giga Impact: Xerneas charges the opponent with immense force. Seeing as its counterpart, Yveltal, lacks the need to recharge after Hyper Beam it is possible that Xerneas lacks the need to do so itself after using Giga Impact. * Outrage: Xerneas attacks and rampages for a while. If there are multiple opponents each series of attacks will be directed to one at random. It leaves Xerneas confused afterwards. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Gravity Users Category:Fairies Category:Life and Death Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Light Users Category:Ice Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Movie Characters Category:Flight Users